Chance Meeting
by CherLover52046
Summary: Magneto has a rather intresting meeting with a woman. How will she change his life? Magneto/Occ paring


**Chance Meeting**

**A/N: **This came to me last night while watching X3. I don't own Xmen or Marvel. _Italics _indicate thoughts.

Magneto had just gone into his metal office after having another general meeting with the brotherhood in the forest. He wondered if his new army would be enough to take down this new cure before more of them will be destroyed by it. When he opened the doors he caught a whiff of something he hasn't smelled in a while. Tobacco. He looked over at his desk and there was someone in his chair smoking.

"Hey you! Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The person in his chair turned around to face him. He was a little taken aback by the fact that the person in his chair was a woman. She stood up, stubbed out her cigarette on the floor, and walked in front of his desk sitting on it.

"_Wow he's even sexier in person."_

He smiled slightly at the fact of what she just said, and walked over to her hand extended.

"I'm sorry for being so cold. What's your name?"

"Liz Turner."

"I see; and what can you do my dear?"

"Well I've studied my mutation a long time and my body has a way of releasing pheromones around me making men follow me and fall in love with me. I can also read minds."

"You can make men fall in love with you huh?"

"Yes. Would you like me to prove it?"

"Yes."

"Ok grab you're biggest, baddest, man you can find."

"All right."

He went outside the office, grabbed Juggernaut, and led him back into the office closing the doors behind him.

"What's your name?"

"Juggernaut."

"I'm Liz."

"That's nice now what do you want with me?"

She stood up, walked around him for a second, and then put her mutant powers to work.

"Oh nothing I just have one question. How much do you want me?"

"I don't want… hmm… I want you so much right now. Marry me, I'll do anything for you, please marry me."

"I told you so…" she glanced at magneto with a smirk dancing across her ruby red lips. She turned back to the juggernaut, brought him close to her, and slid off her suit to reveal a black corset, garter belt, and matching stockings. Both of the men were shocked to have some woman they've never met, strip herself. The Juggernaut's mind was clouded with lust and looked her up and down; Erik on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever set his eyes on since Mystique who was no longer a mutant.

"_I'm going to let her stay with me. She needs me by her side."_

She looked over to him as she heard what he said, and tried to get Juggernaut to leave her and Erik alone but he wouldn't leave her alone so Magneto finally had to pull him out of the room by using his powers. When he came back in he locked the door using his powers so no one would bother them.

"Nice work my dear."

"Thank you."

"You will come in handy when we take out the source of the cure. But right now I would like to get know you better."

"_I hope he won't think of me a whore. I've wanted to be with him and his organization since I heard him speak in the church."_

"Don't worry I don't think you are."

"what?!" she wasn't aware that he could read her mind so she was a little taken a back, and wondered if he heard what she said about him when she first saw him.

"I'm sorry for doing that. Come here…"

She walked over to him completely forgetting she was in her underwear, and stood in front of him. He looked her up and down. She had blood red hair that reached her waist; she was the perfect size and figured she would look good in anything she wore that would show off her curves. Her light hazel eyes seemed to draw him in every time he looked at her, and her red lips must be as soft as rose petals and probably had the sweetest kisses of anyone he'd ever known.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I got lost in your beauty."

"It happens. I get that lot."

He flicked a switch beside him, to which point a fire rose in the fireplace she hadn't known was there, and right in front of it was a white bearskin rug that seemed to be just the right size for two people to lie on.

She lay on the rug, undid the clasps in the front of her corset, so he could see her completely. "you are beautiful all over." He knelt beside her to kiss her. He was right; she does have sweet kisses. He moved to her neck taking in the faint sweet scent of strawberry, tasting it on her feverish skin. He slid off his uniform so all he was wearing now was a black sweater, pants, and socks. He had already slid off his shoes while he was kissing her; he wasn't kneeling beside her anymore but was on top of her caressing her everywhere. When he reached her stomach some kind different energy gave him a tingle in his soul.

"_There's something else but I can't put my finger on it."_

"_Oh no I hope he doesn't find out."_

As He quickly undressed himself, she slid off her garter belt and stockings so she could receive him the way she's dreamed of. He kissed her again but he kissed/ licked his way down her center and started teasing her. She was eager to have him in her but the teasing was getting to her and he knew it so he continued.

"Erik please don't tease me."

"Eager are we? Listen to me relax… don't tense up."

"Ok."

He went back to her going slow but steady there were a few times where she could've came right there but he was patient and waited until the opportune moment. He felt her muscles tense up around him but pulled away until they relaxed again.

"Erik… now."

He entered her quickly but gently and almost took her breath away. She threw her head back onto the rug, and clenched the rug so hard her knuckles were turning white. She released the rug, grabbed his face and brought him down so she could give him a smoldering kiss which he returned. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper; she scratched her nails down his back hard as she cried out his name in orgasm. He grunted in pain from the scratches but continued to go on making her orgasm over and over again.

When she reached her breaking point so did he, so he collapsed on her for a few seconds before pulling out of her, and lying beside her.

"That was wonderful."

"I've dreamed about this ever since I first saw you in the church."

"_I wonder if I should tell him. How would he take it?"_

She got up from his embrace, and picked up her corset. He walked over to her to embrace her again but she walked away again then faced him.

"I have to tell you something. This isn't easy for me to say…"

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"… Um… I'm pregnant."

"Wha…"

"I fell in love with some guy about a month ago, and when I told him he left me. He told me he wasn't ready to be a father."

He embraced her again placing one of his hands on the side of her head and the other around her back pulling her close as he could to his chest. He heard the sound of sniffling, and silent sobs.

"Listen to me… I will stay with you forever. I would never hurt you."

"(Sniffs) really?"

"Yes and…" he placed a hand over her abdomen to which she put hers on top of his holding it there to her would be forever.

"… I will claim your child as my own."

**A/N: ** so what did you all think? I see a sequel soon… plz R&R!


End file.
